


The Gift [Fanart]

by redfield5x5



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, spoilers for the fic so go read it first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfield5x5/pseuds/redfield5x5
Summary: Fanart to MurderouslyAdorkable's fic 'The Gift' for Swan Queen Supernova II





	The Gift [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938185) by [LesbianCalamity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianCalamity/pseuds/LesbianCalamity). 



 

 

>  “Whatever it is, Emma, I don't care,” Regina whispered. “I just need this.” Her lips brushed Emma's. “I just need you. Don't tell me to go. Please.”

[ ](http://www.imagebam.com/image/2ff2aa592722033)

1920x1080


End file.
